Satine as a Schoolgirl
by Lady Daendre
Summary: Sequel to 'A Better Life.' Summary in fic. Chapter 9 is UP!!
1. Waking Up

1 Title: Satine as a Schoolgirl  
  
Author: Sparkling Diamond Satine  
  
Summary: The sequel to "A Better Life", Victoria wasn't the only one living in someone else's body. Satine lives the rest of her life in (cough) my (cough) body. Will she be able to survive life with my annoying stepfather (which I still have yet to tell my mommy about)? Will she be able to withstand school at Garden City High? And the most important question…will she find a way to get over Christian? Will she find new love? And will I stop asking these annoying questions that I have yet to answer? KEKEKEKE  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Satine, but I own all my friends, which you will probably not recognize anyway…  
  
Rating: PG-no need to explain…I hope  
  
REEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD and REEEEEEEVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEW  
  
Note: I'm going to refer to Satine as Veronica, because it's much much easier.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Waking up in the hospital, the girl ran a hand through her black hair. She noticed that she has streaks of green in them. ((A/N: I've always wanted streaks of green…and since this is my story I'm making it happen!!)) She then proceeded to look in the mirror and gasped at the reflection. The face staring back did not look familiar, but she knew it didn't belong to her. She was about to rip the needles delivering the IV fluids from her arms, when a nurse came in to check on her.  
  
"Are you all right, miss? I wouldn't take those out yet, you lost a lot of blood in the crash," the nurse said.  
  
'Crash?' Satine thought. 'I thought I had consumption…'  
  
"I'm fine," she said. "But, can I ask you something…what's my name?"  
  
"Veronica Sawyer…" the nurse looked puzzled. Satine…or Veronica, rather, didn't hit her head in the crash, so she shouldn't have amnesia.  
  
'Veronica…Sawyer??' she thought. Inside she was screaming, but outside she remained calm.  
  
Veronica stared at the mirror and tried to figure out the sense behind what had happened. She saw the gash that had been stitched up near her chest and realized she was a lot less tan and didn't feel the usual constriction in her throat. 'At least there is one advantage to this new look.'  
  
She couldn't wait until she was discharged from that intensely clean, yet strange-smelling white place. There was something about all the sharp, pointy objects lying on the counter nearby, and the fact that it didn't seem like the usual sanitariums in the 1900s. Veronica's parents had not come to pick her up; instead, she had a visit from a friend, who agreed to take her in.  
  
"Hey, V-dawg!" a girl with long hair dyed platinum blond said.  
  
"V…dawg?" Veronica asked.  
  
"It's your nickname…don't you remember?" she asked.  
  
"I don't really remember much…you see-" Veronica was cut off by the girl's parents.  
  
"Erin! Get your butt out here…and be sure Veronica's okay!"  
  
"Let me continue. My name is Satine and I come from the year 1899. I was just-" she was cut off again, this time by Erin.  
  
"Tell me later…when my parents aren't around, okay?" Erin asked.  
  
"All right," Veronica started feeling very lonely after being rejected so much.  
  
"Oh, by the way, I found out that the musical tryouts start tomorrow. Are you going to try out?" Erin asked.  
  
"Sure!" Veronica perked up. This was her chance to become a real actress. "Which musical are they doing?"  
  
Satine didn't know that much about musicals, but something inside was telling her small things. It was as if her personality had merged with someone else's.  
  
"I'm pretty sure they're doing Guys and Dolls," she said, twirling a piece of her hair.  
  
"Cool…" Veronica didn't know what to say next. She just wanted to go back to Monmartre and be with Christian again.  
  
Sitting in the car, Veronica watched the rather large houses pass by. Her icy blue eyes held its gaze on the mansion that stood in front of her. Her not-so-pale hand reached out for the doorknob and turned it with such care and grace, you would have thought she was about to enter a palace to meet a prince.  
  
"Veronica…I would like to introduce you to someone…this is my brother, Christian," Erin said.  
  
Veronica's ears perked up. "Christian?" She looked over to see the soft azure eyes, the flipped black hair. The figure turned around, and the face was the same. But there had to be a catch, there was always a catch in these situations.  
  
"Some people say he looks just like Ewan McGregor," Erin said, and laughed.  
  
Veronica's eyes adjusted to his face, and she noticed that there were some slight differences between her beloved Christian and this Christian. She frowned and put out her hand for Erin's brother to kiss.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Veronica," Christian grinned and shook her hand. Veronica frowned again.  
  
'What is it with this place? Everything's so different!' she thought.  
  
"I heard what happened with the car crash. Your stepfather confessed that it was his fault you ran in front of the car," Erin said, sadly.  
  
Christian's face scrunched. "You were in a car crash? I'm so sorry…Erin never told me."  
  
Erin was three years younger than both Veronica and Christian. Veronica was eighteen and in her senior year of school. The real Veronica had just broken up with a junior named George, and was definitely looking for someone to love. But now that Satine had entered Veronica's world, things would change.  
  
Veronica brushed the black and green hair out of her face and smiled at Christian. There was no doubt about it; she had just fallen for her love's look alike. 


	2. Home Alone

1 Title: Satine as a Schoolgirl  
  
Author: Sparkling Diamond Satine  
  
Summary: The sequel to "A Better Life", Victoria wasn't the only one living in someone else's body. Satine lives the rest of her life in (cough) my (cough) body. Will she be able to survive life with my annoying stepfather (which I still have yet to tell my mommy about)? Will she be able to withstand school at Garden City High? And the most important question…will she find a way to get over Christian? Will she find new love? And will I stop asking these annoying questions that I have yet to answer? KEKEKEKE  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Satine, but I own all my friends, which you will probably not recognize anyway…  
  
Rating: PG-no need to explain…I hope  
  
REEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD and REEEEEEEVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEW  
  
Note: I'm going to refer to Satine as Veronica, because it's much much easier.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Veronica woke up staring into the deep blue eyes and almost kissed him, thinking that this was Satine's Christian. But this wasn't the man she loved; this was someone else. She would need to develop a relationship before attempting something like that.  
  
"Hey sleepy-head," Christian said, laughing.  
  
"What time is it?" Veronica groaned, still quite tired.  
  
"It's 11 AM," Christian answered. "Erin and my parents went out food shopping, so we're alone in the house."  
  
Veronica's eyes lit up. "Alone...as in...completely alone?"  
  
"Of course, what did you think I meant...alone yet not completely alone? How is that even possible?"  
  
Veronica frowned. Christian was being sarcastic, but the bad kind of sarcastic...the sarcastic with an attitude. "Who woke up on the wrong side of the futon this morning?"  
  
Veronica raised her eyebrow after she said this remark. 'Where did that come from?' she thought.  
  
"I...I'm sorry," Christian stuttered, taken aback by Veronica's comment.  
  
Veronica fell back onto her bed and tried to fall asleep, but Christian began singing, and it was quite hard to even concentrate with his strong voice.  
  
"MY GIFT IS MY SONG!" he belted out.  
  
After a few of the verses, Veronica realized what song he was singing.  
  
"H-how do you know that song?" Veronica asked.  
  
"It's an Elton John song...it's pretty popular, you know," Christian answered, moving closer to Veronica.  
  
"Who's Elton John?"  
  
"Did you hit your head in that car crash or what? Elton John is a singer and a songwriter...he wrote that song."  
  
"But he couldn't have...my Christian wrote that song!" Veronica blurted out...then realized what she said.  
  
"What are you talking about...is there another Christian that I don't know about...because I most definitely never wrote that song," Christian started getting very defensive and decided to push Veronica away with his thoughts, refusing to let her in.  
  
"I...I need to tell you something," Veronica stuttered. "I'm not Veronica...my name is Satine...I'm a courtesan from the Moulin Rouge!"  
  
"Now you're really going crazy!" Christian yelled out. "You should get that brain checked because the Moulin Rouge has been closed down for several decades now!"  
  
"There's no need to yell..." Veronica was crying now. She desperately wanted to be let into Christian's life, but he wasn't even letting her in one bit.  
  
Christian ran out of the room, leaving a depressed Veronica on the bed crying silent tears.  
  
"Come what may..." Veronica whispered, just barely audible. She then proceeded into the rest of the song. "Come what may...I will love you! Until my dying day. Suddenly the world...seems such a perfect place..." She couldn't go on, the memories were too painful, and the thought occurred to her that someone else...this Veronica girl, perhaps...could be with her Christian.  
  
Christian was listening to the entire song, and felt sorry for storming out and yelling at the girl. He began to believe that she was Satine, because she remembered Erin mentioning that Veronica wasn't feeling like herself lately. "I'm sorry Veronica..." he whispered, walking into the room. "I've just been in a pretty bad situation lately."  
  
"Come over here and tell me about it," Veronica said, motioning for Christian to sit beside her on her bed.  
  
"You see...last week, my girlfriend Tess broke up with me. Her brother used to be my best friend, but ever since Tess broke up with me, we seemed to grow apart. I feel like I'm losing all my friends, and I've now lost my job, and I'm very close to losing my sanity...you're not exactly helping, either," Christian said, breaking into tears. "I don't know what I'm going to do...I can't think straight my life's so messed up!"  
  
Veronica put her arms around Christian and did her best to comfort him, just like she'd comfort Christian through all of his problems. "There, there...everything will be okay."  
  
"And how would you know?" Christian asked. "You're not exactly from this time..."  
  
"So now you believe me?" Veronica grinned, helping Christian wipe up his tears.  
  
"Well...not entirely...but I'm starting to believe you more than I had before," Christian said, managing a smile.  
  
"Well, let's just say I have to have some luck if I managed to survive consumption to end up here," Veronica said, with a sly smile.  
  
"Tell me about this other Christian...he sounds kind of cool..."  
  
"Well...he's a very talented writer...but tragically impoverished...and he happens to look a heck of a lot like you," Veronica said, edging closer and closer to him.  
  
"Hey...what do you know, we have everything in common now...I'm a writer...and with the loss of my job and best friend, I'm tragically impoverished," Christian laughed, but wasn't inwardly smiling.  
  
"You poor thing...let mommy help!" Veronica said, and she pushed him over and was about to unzip his pants when the thought occurred that she wasn't going to be paid for this and that Christian might not actually want to have a night of erotic pleasure. "Sorry...got a bit carried away in the moment."  
  
"I'll say! Let's leave our relationship to friends for now...and I'll help you get through the torture of school...Satine," Christian said, cocking his head with the same silly grin that had won Satine over back in Montmartre. ((A/N: I finally learned the proper spelling...and OMG I was reading a short story in English and the main character was touring Paris and he went into Montmartre...unfortunately it was in the 1920s and Satine wasn't exactly alive then :*( I'm babbling aren't I...?))  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Woohoo that was incredibly fun to write! I think I know where I'm headed now, it's just getting there that'll be a problem. Oh well! 


	3. Fate At Work

Title: Satine as a Schoolgirl  
  
Author: Sparkling Diamond Satine  
  
Summary: The sequel to "A Better Life", Victoria wasn't the only one living in someone else's body. Satine lives the rest of her life in (cough) my (cough) body. Will she be able to survive life with my annoying stepfather (which I still have yet to tell my mommy about)? Will she be able to withstand school at Garden City High? And the most important question…will she find a way to get over Christian? Will she find new love? And will I stop asking these annoying questions that I have yet to answer? KEKEKEKE  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Satine, but I own all my friends, which you will probably not recognize anyway…  
  
Rating: PG-no need to explain…I hope  
  
REEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD and REEEEEEEVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEW  
  
Note: I'm going to refer to Satine as Veronica, because it's much much easier.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Veronica and Christian worked on homework until Erin and her parents came home. Christian was quickly re-teaching everything she would need to know for Monday's exciting school day.  
  
"Then you multiply these two things to get 15V. It's really quite simple, considering you'll get all the formulas in a packet on the test," Christian said, standing behind her and looking over her shoulder.  
  
"Are you sure it's easy? Because if it is…I'm still not getting it!" Veronica said, frustrated.  
  
"Well anything other than the formulas you'll need to remember, but you'll get the hang of it. I'll be your tutor and make sure you learn everything by the final," Christian said, smiling.  
  
"Why are you so concerned for my education?" Veronica asked, turning her head so that cerulean met midnight blue. ((A/N: I think cerulean is light blue…it just sounds cooler hehe ;D))  
  
1 "Well I'm concerned because you're my friend!" Christian said, running a hand through her black and green hair.  
  
"Still, some of my friends back in Montmartre didn't care what I did with my life," Veronica said. "They wanted me to waste my time as a courtesan in the Moulin Rouge.  
  
They heard a car door slam, followed by some yelling. "Looks like Erin's home…and she managed to piss my parents off!"  
  
Veronica laughed, and when she got up to get dressed, her head hit Christian's. "Oh…I'm so sorry!"  
  
"It's all right…I'm fine, I'm a guy…the question is…are you all right?" Christian asked, trying not to wince at the pain.  
  
"I'll be okay…" Veronica said, her gaze meeting Christian's. She felt her heart beat faster, and she suddenly didn't like the idea that Christian wanted a friendship…nothing less and nothing more.  
  
Christian helped Veronica up to her room and picked out a nice skirt and shirt outfit that was in her suitcase. Erin apparently snuck into her house and packed as much as she could before Veronica's mom or stepfather could find this out.  
  
"Christian…" Veronica started to say while she began to get dressed. "Do you know if my…I mean Veronica's mom was devastated by the fact that you guys are making me stay with you?" Veronica was getting the hang at modern language.  
  
"I do believe she was very unhappy with the decision, but the court thought it was the best thing, because they didn't trust that the same thing wouldn't happen," Christian said, sadly. "Let's not think about such sad times, though!"  
  
"Chris…it's very comforting knowing that there's someone who cares for me more than I've ever been cared for before," Veronica's mind wandered to her Parisian Christian and her heart ached. She felt tears come to her eyes, but after taking a few deep breaths, they seemed to disappear.  
  
"Don't mention it…" Christian started regretting his decision to remain friends when he saw Veronica come out of her room dressed in a black shirt and a black and green skirt. "Hey, you match your hair!"  
  
Veronica laughed, "That's the point, silly! I figure it'll get some interesting comments."  
  
"Well if that's what you want, you're definitely getting that," Christian said.  
  
Veronica tried stepping out of the room wearing platform boots, but her feet weren't used to the weight. She slipped and ended up in Christian's arms.  
  
"Looks like someone wants to see us together…" Christian said, with a grin slapped across his face.  
  
"Whoever's thinking that, I agree with what they want," Veronica managed to say, even in the nervous state she was.  
  
Christian lowered his face close to Veronica, and was about to kiss her, when Erin burst into the room, followed by her parents.  
  
"Why couldn't you just lend me the money to buy the CD? I mean…it's Reel Big Fish! They don't have that many curses…right Veronica?" Erin asked.  
  
"I wouldn't know…I'm more of a big fan of Edna's Goldfish," Veronica said, grinning at Christian. Edna's Goldfish happened to be his favorite band as well.  
  
Erin raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Oh well…I guess I'll just download the songs and pretend I bought the CD."  
  
"Well, what shall we do now?" Veronica asked, sighing.  
  
"Let's go to the movies! 'Ice Age' comes out today!" Erin suggested.  
  
Veronica looked very bored with the idea of going to a movie like that. "Uh…" She looked at Christian for help.  
  
"Sure, we'll go," he said, and then turned to Veronica and whispered, "Who says we actually have to watch the movie," he winked.  
  
Veronica giggled; she had an idea of what Christian had in mind.  
  
"All right…let's go see 'Ice Age' then!" Veronica said, and then grabbed Christian's hand as they walked to the car.  
  
"I'll drive…I've got my license now!" Christian said, and opened the passenger door for Veronica. He forced Erin to sit in the back.  
  
"I can't believe it…pushed out of shotgun by my own best friend!" Erin grumbled. She looked out the window, bored.  
  
"Hey at least we're taking you to the movies!" Christian said, and started the car.  
  
In just five seconds later, Christian, Erin, and Veronica were off to the movies, with Edna's Goldfish's 'Eventually, Anyway' blasting in the CD player.  
  
~*~*~  
  
((A/N: Another chapter finished, and another part of the story told. I have an idea of what will actually happen now!)) 


	4. At the Movies

Title: Satine as a Schoolgirl  
  
Author: Sparkling Diamond Satine  
  
Summary: The sequel to "A Better Life", Victoria wasn't the only one living in someone else's body. Satine lives the rest of her life in (cough) my (cough) body. Will she be able to survive life with my annoying stepfather (which I still have yet to tell my mommy about)? Will she be able to withstand school at Garden City High? And the most important question…will she find a way to get over Christian? Will she find new love? And will I stop asking these annoying questions that I have yet to answer? KEKEKEKE  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Satine, but I own all my friends, which you will probably not recognize anyway…  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language...  
  
REEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD and REEEEEEEVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEW  
  
Note: I'm going to refer to Satine as Veronica, because it's much much easier.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
While waiting on line for the tickets, Christian and Veronica made Erin get the snacks: One tub of popcorn and two large sodas. "So, when you said we didn't have to actually watch the movie…what exactly did you mean?" Veronica asked, curious as to what he had in mind.  
  
"Well…I think that when you and guy fell into each other arms and were about to kiss…we both seemed to fall in love…am I right?" Christian asked.  
  
"Well…yes…I suppose I did fall in love with you," Veronica blushed at the idea.  
  
"My idea was that…instead of watching the movie…we concentrate on more important things…I'll show you once we're inside," Christian said, winking.  
  
Veronica laughed, "All right, I'll trust that your idea will be…fun."  
  
"Oh, fun it most definitely will be," Christian said, putting his arms around Veronica's waist.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"One tub of popcorn and two large Coke's, please," Erin said, slapping five dollars down onto the table.  
  
"Here you go, Err Err," the guy behind the counter said, laughing. "Long time no see."  
  
"Eddie!" she yelled. "You got a job…how nice!"  
  
"Shut up…looks like your bro and best friend are together," Eddie said, pointing out the couple on line for tickets with their arms around each other.  
  
"Wow…my brother doesn't waste time!" Erin said, feeling jealous that her best friend was falling for her brother.  
  
Eddie laughed, "I hear Veronica's staying with you. I heard what happened with her stepfather…that was a pity."  
  
"Yeah…but she's really cool…when she's not trying to hit on my brother," Erin clenched her teeth together. "I just hope that she realizes who her friends are even when she's dating him!"  
  
"Don't worry, I have the utmost faith in her…she was friends with you when she was going out with that kid before, remember?" Eddie asked.  
  
"Yeah…I better go…I think I'm holding up the line!" she said, laughing at the people who were yelling at her to move out of the way.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Three tickets for 'Ice Age', please," Christian said, placing a twenty- dollar bill onto the table. He smiled at the cashier and took the tickets, directing Veronica towards Erin with his arm around her waist.  
  
"Hey, you two!" Erin said, her arms full with the stuff she had to carry. "Veronica, can you take this soda? My hands are really full!"  
  
"Sure," Veronica said, flashing a smile, she took one of the sodas and allowed herself to be walked into the theatre with Christian.  
  
"Hey, Erin, do you mind if we sit in the back? Not for nothing...we don't really want to see the movie," Christian said.  
  
"I swear...if you hurt her..." Erin began, looking him straight in the eye.  
  
"I love her...I'd never hurt her!" Christian yelled at her. "I can't believe you would think such things."  
  
"You hurt Jessica...I seem to remember," Erin said, but neither Christian nor Veronica heard her, because the previews had started and they were already seated.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Veronica...here? I thought she was in the hospital!" a voice exclaimed in the restrooms of the movie theatre.  
  
"She's well out of the hospital," Eddie said. "And she's well over you, too."  
  
"That bitch! I can't believe she could get over me so fast..." the man slammed a fist down on the counter.  
  
"You did break up with her...I don't know why you should be so angry...I would have thought you would be relieved," Eddie said, concerned.  
  
"Well...we'll just have to break those two up...now that Veronica's back and hotter than ever, I must be with her...if word got out that Christian was going out with the most popular girl in school, my reputation would be ruined!"  
  
"You really need to get a life," Eddie said, rolling his eyes. "I refuse to do your work though."  
  
"You want to be with Erin...right?" the man asked, winking. "Well, I'll hook you up with her if you break Christian and Veronica up."  
  
Eddie groaned; he hated being the pawn of other people. "What do you want me to do?"  
  
"Just do your best to meddle in their business...tell some lies and get them angry at each other...you're good at this stuff!"  
  
"Georgie...you need to figure out better plans!" Eddie said, laughing. "All right...I'll do my best...but only after you get Erin and me together."  
  
"Consider it done," George said, pleased with his manipulative forces.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, the movie was well close to ending, and Erin had decided to spy on the couple, making sure nothing happened. She saw a figure sit down next to her and guessed at who it was from the faint smell of the cologne.  
  
"George..." she mumbled.  
  
"Erin...so good to see you!" George said, with mock happiness.  
  
"Yeah right...what do you have up your sleeve this time?" Erin asked, a hint of disgust hidden under her voice.  
  
"My friend's too chicken to ask you out on a date...so I'll do it for him. You know Eddie McFremont, right?" George asked with a grin spread across his face that Erin saw, because by that time the movie had ended and the lights turned on.  
  
"Eddie...wants to go out on a date...with me? I'm a punk girl...who never wears dresses...what would he want with me?" Erin asked, suddenly interested in the fact that her best friend might have feelings for her.  
  
"Trust me...he wants you!" George said. "And I will be glad to sponsor the date if you say yes."  
  
"Why...I YES!" Erin yelled for the entire movie theatre to hear.  
  
'My plan is now in order...soon I shall have my Veronica, and Eddie will have Erin,' George thought, running a hand through his perfect hair.  
  
~*~*~  
  
((A/N: Uh-oh, what will happen to our lovers? Will Veronica and Christian's love hold through these next shaky times? Will Eddie confess to Erin what he's agreed to do? And will George be revealed for the sleaze- ball he is? Find out in chapter 5! 


	5. Sleaze-Balls and Auditions

Title: Satine as a Schoolgirl  
  
Author: Sparkling Diamond Satine  
  
Summary: The sequel to "A Better Life", Victoria wasn't the only one living in someone else's body. Satine lives the rest of her life in (cough) my (cough) body. Will she be able to survive life with my annoying stepfather (which I still have yet to tell my mommy about)? Will she be able to withstand school at Garden City High? And the most important question…will she find a way to get over Christian? Will she find new love? And will I stop asking these annoying questions that I have yet to answer? KEKEKEKE  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Satine, but I own all my friends, which you will probably not recognize anyway…  
  
Rating: PG-no need to explain…I hope  
  
REEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD and REEEEEEEVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEW  
  
Note: I'm going to refer to Satine as Veronica, because it's much much easier.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After they walked out of the movies, Veronica remembered that the auditions for the musical were starting soon. "Christian, can you drive us over to the school? I'm trying out for the play!"  
  
"Sure, I was actually thinking of trying out for Nathan Detroit," Christian said, with a grin. "Wouldn't it be great if you made the part of Adelaide?"  
  
"Yeah," Veronica said, suddenly figuring out whom all these people were when Veronica's memory of 'Guys and Dolls' started to kick in. "I just hope George doesn't try out."  
  
"George? Oh…sleaze-ball George!" Christian said, with a chuckle.  
  
"He's not a sleaze-ball…he's a jerk too!" Veronica said, looking into Christian's face and giggling.  
  
They dropped Erin off at home, who was in her own little world after getting a date with Eddie. "Be careful, you two…I have a feeling George will have something up his sleeve."  
  
"We know that is oh-so-definitely true," Veronica said, rolling her eyes. "Just once…JUST ONCE I'd like to have a normal life."  
  
"Well it's hard being the most popular girl in school," Christian said, bringing his face close to Veronica. "Since you ended up watching the movie…I need to steal away all those kisses I missed."  
  
The two locked lips and kissed passionately. Veronica worked her magic on Christian and held him tight against her body, feeling his warmth against hers. She wished she didn't have to pull away, but she knew that if she wanted to get a part in the musical, she would have to.  
  
"I love you…" Veronica said, when she finally pulled away.  
  
"I love you too," Christian said, bringing her back into the car.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"All right…I can do this…all I have to do is put this note on Christian's chair when he gets up to audition with Veronica…it has to work!" Eddie was pacing around the auditorium, seemingly suffering from insanity. After being told he had a date with Erin, he knew that he would have to continue with the deal. He saw Christian and Satine sitting down in the fourth row and found his seat in the row in back of them. He needed to make sure this would work.  
  
"Welcome, fellow students of GC High, to the Inez Spiers Theatre. We shall begin auditions shortly now that you have filled out the forms. First, we shall read lines, then work on pantomimes, and lastly sing. I wish each and every one of you the best of luck, and I know you are all talented, so let's get the show on the road. Christian Alvey, you will read for the part of Sky Masterson, and Veronica Sawyer, you will read for the part of Sarah Brown. Begin," the director, Frankie Sena said.  
  
"Now's my chance!" Eddie whispered so that no one else could hear. He slipped the note onto Christian's chair and waited for them to finish reading lines.  
  
"All right, you may stop. Next, can I have George Jacobs reading for the part of Nicely-Nicely Johnson, Eddie McFerson reading for Benny Southstreet, and Scott Springer reading for Rusty Charlie? Begin from page 27 with Nicely-Nicely's line on the top of the page," Frankie said.  
  
Eddie whispered something to Veronica to give Christian time to read the note he had written. Christian looked at Veronica with tears in his eyes, and stormed out of the auditorium.  
  
Frankie looked at the back of the room and noticed Veronica and Christian running out of the auditorium. "Eddie…get those two in here, NOW!"  
  
Eddie sighed and followed them, but not before listening into their conversation.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"How could you…try and dump me for George?" Christian asked, confused.  
  
"I swear, I didn't write that! It's not even my handwriting!" Veronica pleaded. "Come what may…I will love you until my dying day!" she sang.  
  
"Whatever…this isn't Montmartre…you may be able to overcome bad times with songs back then, but in the present, it doesn't work that way! Now, let's continue with the auditions…and we'll pretend that none of this happened…but after the auditions, you're staying away from me and my family…I won't let you tear apart my household!" Christian yelled.  
  
Eddie, feeling quite guilty, decided to intervene. He hated George, and although he wanted that date with Erin, he felt it wasn't worth tearing apart such a perfect relationship over. "Wait…guys…I wrote that note."  
  
"What?" Christian asked, turning his head to face Eddie.  
  
"George pressured me to do it…to get a date with your sister…I don't know what I was thinking," Eddie looked down at the ground.  
  
"Eddie…it's all right, you can get a date with Erin without the help of the sleaziest person on Earth," Veronica said, with a grin across her face. "Come on, Christian, I have and idea on how to trick George…listen up you two!"  
  
"If I ever find out that you hurt Erin, though…I swear I will kick your ass all the way to Mars!" Christian threatened.  
  
Eddie gulped; he knew he would have to watch his steps carefully to avoid getting pummeled.  
  
~*~*~  
  
((A/N: Betcha didn't see that one coming! Neither did I…I just couldn't keep our lovers separated…but I might do it in future chapters if it fits ;D)) 


	6. We Made It!

Title: Satine as a Schoolgirl  
  
Author: Sparkling Diamond Satine  
  
Summary: The sequel to "A Better Life", Victoria wasn't the only one living in someone else's body. Satine lives the rest of her life in (cough) my (cough) body. Will she be able to survive life with my annoying stepfather (which I still have yet to tell my mommy about)? Will she be able to withstand school at Garden City High? And the most important question…will she find a way to get over Christian? Will she find new love? And will I stop asking these annoying questions that I have yet to answer? KEKEKEKE  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Satine, but I own all my friends, which you will probably not recognize anyway…  
  
Rating: PG-no need to explain…I hope  
  
REEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD and REEEEEEEVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEW  
  
Note: I'm going to refer to Satine as Veronica, because it's much much easier.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The auditions were over soon enough, and each person was proud with their performance. It was an extremely long audition, ending at 7pm. Everyone was exhausted, and couldn't wait for that phone call that would either be telling them if they made it or would be cut from the final cast.  
  
"I hope we get the lead," Christian said. "It would be very cool."  
  
"Yes, I love acting, but somehow acting with your boyfriend on stage just seems…well…so much better!" Veronica said, laughing.  
  
"Well, let's just hope we're great enough actors to fool George. I'm really steamed that he would do something like this," Christian said, squeezing his hand into a fist.  
  
"Well I do not know that much about George, but I can assure you, this sounds like something someone of his style would do," Veronica said, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"The only reason he was dating you before was because of your popularity. He thinks that whoever dates you has to be the most popular guy in school and he's worried he'll lose that title," Christian explained.  
  
"What a superficial jerk!" Veronica yelled.  
  
"Well, let me assure you, he won't be popular for much longer after everyone finds out the stunt he pulled. There's a dance in two weeks, we have to go with separate dates and have a fight in front of him. But then we shall resolve all of our differences and Eddie will expose the plan before everyone. I fear that Erin won't like Eddie though…" Christian said.  
  
"I'll talk to her after Eddie tells her the truth," Veronica said. "She's my best friend and I can't help but feel sorry for her, knowing what is going to happen."  
  
"Well soon we won't have to worry about it…in two weeks everything will be over!" Christian said, pulling Veronica into his arms, swaying to music that only he and Veronica seemed to hear.  
  
"Sometimes I wish that I was back in Montmartre…" Veronica said. "Everything seemed so simple that it could be solved so easily."  
  
"Nothing can be solved easily, not even the simplest things. Montmartre is a façade where everything is masked by darkness, making things seem simple," Christian explained. "I finally saw that movie, Moulin Rouge…it tells all about your love for…Christian."  
  
"There's a movie about me?" Veronica's eyes lit up. "Why didn't anyone ever tell me about this…"  
  
"Because it wasn't really meant to be based on a true story, but somehow the movie actually happened. I don't even know how to explain it," Christian said, letting go of Veronica. "But the girl who played you…looks way too much like you."  
  
"Perhaps we can watch it some time. I would like to remember more about that life, everything's too fuzzy," Veronica said, struggling to remember. "I remember the vague story of our love…but not in detail."  
  
"Sure, once we get the phone call," Christian said, growing impatient to find out if he'd be chosen.  
  
The phone rang; it was for Christian and Veronica.  
  
"Hello, Christian? I just called to inform you that you shall be playing the part of Nathan Detroit. Can you put Veronica on?" a voice asked over the phone.  
  
"Veronica…here you go," Christian said, the realization not really hitting him that he got the lead.  
  
"Hello?" she asked, while silently laughing at Christian's awe-stricken face.  
  
"Veronica, you have been chosen to play Adelaide, congratulations!" the voice continued.  
  
"Oh my gosh, thank you!" Veronica said, her voice filled with glee.  
  
She hung up and hugged Christian. "I'm going to be the lead!"  
  
"So am I…our dream came true!" Christian said, kissing Veronica passionately. They continued kissing until they heard snickering behind them.  
  
"ERIN!" Veronica yelled, pulling away from the kiss. "How many times do we have to tell you…don't intrude while we're alone!"  
  
"Sorry, it's dinner time," she said, continuing to laugh after she left the room.  
  
"Well, looks like we'll just have to celebrate!" Christian said. "I can't believe we're going to be the lead though…this is just crazy!"  
  
"I know…my head's spinning and this time it's not because I'm sick!" Veronica said, laughing. "Hold me…"  
  
Christian held her in his arms once more until Erin came back in to drag them to the dinner table.  
  
~*~  
  
((Woohoo! There's Chapter 6, I hope you enjoy it ;D )) 


	7. Come What May

Title: Satine as a Schoolgirl  
  
Author: Sparkling Diamond Satine  
  
Summary: The sequel to "A Better Life", Victoria wasn't the only one living in someone else's body. Satine lives the rest of her life in (cough) my (cough) body. Will she be able to survive life with my annoying stepfather (which I still have yet to tell my mommy about)? Will she be able to withstand school at Garden City High? And the most important question…will she find a way to get over Christian? Will she find new love? And will I stop asking these annoying questions that I have yet to answer? KEKEKEKE  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Satine, but I own all my friends, which you will probably not recognize anyway…  
  
Rating: PG-no need to explain…I hope  
  
REEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD and REEEEEEEVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEW  
  
Note: I'm going to refer to Satine as Veronica, because it's much much easier.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Veronica sat outside, looking up at the stars until Christian came and sat next to her. "They're beautiful…"  
  
"Not as beautiful as you…" Christian breathed and pulled her closer to him.  
  
Veronica leaned her head against Christian's as he pointed out all the constellations to her. After pointing out the last one, their eyes met, and Christian pressed his lips against Veronica's. Veronica pulled away and grinned.  
  
"I never thought that I could find someone just the same as my dear Christian…" Veronica said.  
  
"Fate brought us here…" Christian said.  
  
"Please…like I've heard that a million times," Veronica laughed. "But I believe you to be not only the splitting image of Christian…but also a reincarnation of his soul…"  
  
"I would believe it if I knew this other Christian," Christian said. "But I'll trust your judgment on this."  
  
"Suddenly the world…seems such a perfect place…suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace," Veronica sang.  
  
Somehow, Christian found the words to the song and joined in. "Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste."  
  
"It all revolves around you," Veronica sang alone.  
  
"There is no mountain to high, no rivers too wide. Sing out this song and I will be there by your side. Storms may gather and stars may collide," they sang together.  
  
"But I will love you…" Christian sang.  
  
"I will love you…" Veronica sang.  
  
"Until the end of time," they both sang.  
  
"Come what may…come what may. I will love you until my dying day! Oh come what may…come what may! I will love you…until my dying day…" they sang in harmony.  
  
"Wow…where'd those words come from?" Christian asked, slightly confused.  
  
"Those are the words to our secret song…back in Montmartre," Veronica explained. "See, I told you. You really are the reincarnation of my Christian's soul."  
  
"This is all just too much for me…" Christian said.  
  
Veronica kissed him. "You better get some, rest then. We have a big day ahead of us."  
  
"And what day would that be?" Christian asked.  
  
"The day we snub George, of course!" Veronica said, laughing.  
  
~*~  
  
"Come what may…" Erin sang. "Come what may…I will love you…until my dying day." She looked out the window at her brother and her best friend watching the stars and sighed. All she wanted was a real love, but she didn't know how to trust Eddie…after all he was going to break those two up.  
  
"Erin…?" a voice asked. Erin recognized it as Eddie's voice coming from their walkie-talkies. They hadn't used those things in ages, but Erin never threw hers out. She had figured that Eddie threw his out, but she was quite wrong.  
  
"Yes, Eddie?" Erin asked, turning on the walkie-talkie.  
  
"That was a beautiful song…" Eddie said. "I heard it from my window."  
  
"Eddie…you live across the street from me…you couldn't have possibly heard me singing," Erin said, laughing.  
  
"Well…I heard from my walkie-talkie," Eddie said.  
  
Erin laughed; she must have left it on by accident while she was singing. "I do love you…and I will until my dying day," Erin said. "I've liked you for a while now…but never had the guts to do anything about it…and if you EVER try to do anything to separate Christian and Veronica again I WILL be forced to tickle the living daylights out of you."  
  
Eddie laughed; he liked hearing this out of Erin. "Don't worry, I wouldn't dream of it."  
  
"Good…shall I see you tomorrow, then?" Erin asked.  
  
"Of course, love," Eddie said, switching off his walkie-talkie. 


	8. Georgie and Company

Title: Satine as a Schoolgirl  
  
Author: Sparkling Diamond Satine  
  
Summary: The sequel to "A Better Life", Victoria wasn't the only one living in someone else's body. Satine lives the rest of her life in (cough) my (cough) body. Will she be able to survive life with my annoying stepfather (which I still have yet to tell my mommy about)? Will she be able to withstand school at Garden City High? And the most important question…will she find a way to get over Christian? Will she find new love? And will I stop asking these annoying questions that I have yet to answer? KEKEKEKE  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Satine, but I own all my friends, which you will probably not recognize anyway…  
  
Rating: PG-no need to explain…I hope  
  
REEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD and REEEEEEEVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEW  
  
Have a Happy Easter!  
  
This is going to be a George and his friends' chapter so we can look into his twisted life and hate him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
George awoke to the sweet chirping of bluebirds. He ran to the window, opened it, and screamed "SHUT UP!!!"  
  
The birds, naturally, didn't stop chirping, so George placed cotton balls in his ears and growled some more.  
  
"If only…I could just…get Veronica back!" George managed to growl.  
  
"Georgie, breakfast's ready!" his mother yelled.  
  
George rolled his eyes and managed to get down the stairs, despite the hangover he was suffering from.  
  
His sharp green eyes seemed deep with pain, but they were also filled with hatred, hatred directed at Christian. George wanted nothing more than to hurt Christian, and he knew that breaking them up would be one thing, but using his friends to hurt him physically would also be a must.  
  
After eating a breakfast of scrambled eggs and ham, George called up his friends and told them of his plan to snub Veronica. He dreamed of her perfect body lying on top of his, screaming for air while he smothered her with kisses and forced her through a moment of pure happiness.  
  
"Yes, I will get my prize, even if it means hurting that damned Christian," George said, rubbing a hand on his hat faster and faster as he thought of what he would do to Veronica once he got his hands on her. And he knew she wouldn't care; she'd be too heartbroken from losing Christian that she wouldn't care at all.  
  
"So, what's your plan?" Fred, one of George's friends, asked.  
  
"You're going to fondle my prize, my darling friend, while Christian's around. He'll be so angry that he'll break up with Veronica and I'll pick up the pieces," George explained.  
  
"Perfect plan, always works," Fred said, grinning.  
  
"I will get my prize," George sang. "Even if it means…hurting someone she loves…yes I will get my prize…and no one…yes no one will be able to stop me!"  
  
Fred raised his eyebrow and looked at George in a frightened way. "Are you sure you're feeling okay? You…just broke out into song."  
  
"I'm feeling fine," George said. "Are you ready to begin our little plan?"  
  
"More than ready," Fred said, and George and Fred walked out to the cars lined up in the driveway.  
  
Yes, this would be a night where love dies, hope fails, and dreaming ends. For when Christian sees the woman he loves being fondled, he will not be sure what to think. And he will be hurt emotionally, and physically because George and company has no mercy.  
  
~*~ 


	9. Broken Hearts

Title: Satine as a Schoolgirl  
  
Author: Sparkling Diamond Satine  
  
Summary: The sequel to "A Better Life", Victoria wasn't the only one living in someone else's body. Satine lives the rest of her life in (cough) my (cough) body. Will she be able to survive life with my annoying stepfather (which I still have yet to tell my mommy about)? Will she be able to withstand school at Garden City High? And the most important question…will she find a way to get over Christian? Will she find new love? And will I stop asking these annoying questions that I have yet to answer? KEKEKEKE  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Satine, but I own all my friends, which you will probably not recognize anyway…  
  
Rating: PG-no need to explain…I hope  
  
REEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD and REEEEEEEVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEW  
  
Enjoy the rest of your Spring Break!  
  
A sad chapter…you'll see why ;*(  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Christian and Veronica woke up the next morning and walked down to breakfast. They said nothing, but just smiled at each other. Even Erin seemed happy. Their parents knew something was up, because neither was usually this happy.  
  
"All right, what happened?" Erin's mother asked.  
  
"We got lead parts in 'Guys and Dolls,'" Christian said.  
  
"And I got a boyfriend," Erin said, grinning.  
  
"Really…what's his name?" her mother asked, skeptical.  
  
"Eddie…" Erin said.  
  
"You mean…Eddie…your best friend Eddie?" she asked.  
  
"Well…yes," Erin said.  
  
"Erin…I don't want you seeing him, you know it'll just end up hurting your relationship in the end," she said.  
  
"But mom…it doesn't always hurt the relationship…you have to take chances some time!" Erin said.  
  
"Just be careful…" she knew she was powerless to do anything, so she stopped there.  
  
"You want to go to the park later?" Christian asked, grinning.  
  
"Oh, yes!" Veronica said, finishing up her breakfast. "Mm this is good! What is it?"  
  
"It's…scrambled eggs…" Erin said.  
  
"Well…I…wow…" Veronica said, realizing that this was a standard dish and wasn't always the best breakfast.  
  
"Are you feeling okay…?" Erin asked.  
  
"She's just fine!" Christian said, taking me aside, laughing. "Next time, don't say anything like that!"  
  
"Can we go to the park now? I don't feel like waiting!" Veronica said, smiling.  
  
~*~  
  
"They're going to the park…why Eddie?" Erin asked.  
  
"Oh…no reason," the voice on the walkie-talkie said.  
  
"See you later, right?" Erin asked.  
  
"Um…right," the voice said, switching it off.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Eddie asked, apparently handcuffed to the bed.  
  
"Well, you failed in breaking those two up, so I took the liberty of helping," Fred said. "All right, Theresa, you can unlock the handcuffs."  
  
Eddie got off the bed and glared at the two. "You won't get away with this!"  
  
"Oh yes I will…and you'll be coming with us!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh…isn't the park just beautiful?" Veronica asked, leaning on Christian.  
  
"Yes, my dear, but I need to go up and get a drink of water, you stay here, okay?" Christian asked.  
  
"All right, my dear," Veronica said, grinning.  
  
"Here's our chance…" Fred said, sneaking in on Veronica.  
  
"Oh…Fred," Veronica said, looking away. "What do you want?"  
  
Fred collapsed on top of her, pushing his mouth onto hers, and forced his tongue into her mouth. Christian turned around just in time to see Fred kissing her…or was it the other way around?  
  
"Foul play…?" Christian mumbled, tears welling up in his eyes. "What the hell is going on?" he asked when he got to the two.  
  
"Oh…GET OFF OF ME!!" Veronica yelled, finally gaining the strength to push Fred off of her.  
  
"I can't believe you…would do anything like that to hurt him!" Fred lied, and ran off shaking his head.  
  
"You…didn't just…" Christian said.  
  
"I swear I didn't!" Veronica said, crying.  
  
"How can I believe you…?" Christian asked.  
  
"Come…what may…" Veronica sang, but it was too late. Christian ran off before the words escaped her lips.  
  
Veronica let her tears flow out and wondered whether she'd ever be able to find a love like his ever again.  
  
~*~  
  
Theresa giggled and pulled Eddie close. "Come here, lover boy!"  
  
"Don't even think about it!" Eddie screamed. "I love Erin…and after what your boyfriend pulled, I don't ever want to see you or him again!"  
  
"Oh come on…you don't mean that!" she pulled him close enough and pulled his head to hers, just in time for Erin to see them kiss.  
  
~*~ 


End file.
